


black rivers turn to gold

by sickoflosiingsoulmates



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, proposal, y'all this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoflosiingsoulmates/pseuds/sickoflosiingsoulmates
Summary: Maeve and Lucent take an important walk in the woods.





	black rivers turn to gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt challenge I did on Instagram, from @/squid77772. The prompt was "Do you remember the first time we met?"  
> Title from Wild & Wicked World by Hayley Kiyoko  
> Also I take it as a personal offense that there are practically no fics for this ship.

Despite the fluttering in her stomach, Maeve wasn’t nervous, not really. She sat on a tree stump near the front border of the woods, legs crossed. Absently, she ran her fingers through her hair, which was beginning to fade back to its pale blonde color. Finally, she spotted who she had been waiting for. Maeve stood.

“Maeve,” Lucent greeted breezily. Her name dripped off Lucent’s lips like honey.

“Lucent,” she stated simply, “How are you?” Maeve reached her hand out to Lucent as they walked, who threaded their fingers together like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Since the night of Adelina’s death, Maeve and Lucent had been on much better terms. It was hard, trying to return back to normal- or, more accurately, what they assumed normal was supposed to feel like. The one thing they hadn’t been able to settle between themselves was Maeve’s duty to the throne. Lucent still didn’t believe that Maeve would be able to have both her and the throne. Maeve tried her hardest to convince Lucent that she could, but Lucent wouldn’t believe her until she was proven wrong. Lucent was stubborn, but Maeve was determined. That made all the difference.

“I’m well. It’s strange, being here again,” Lucent remarks, and Maeve steals a glance at her. ‘Here’ is referring to the deep woods of Beldain. They were on some path long forgotten by everyone but the two of them. Maeve and Lucent traveled to these woods many times in their youth, and Maeve was fond of them, even now.

“I can imagine,” Maeve mused, speaking mainly to stall time. Mostly, she was focusing on following the path. She took an abrupt turn, and- there. Maeve stopped and turned to face Lucent. “Do you remember the first day we met?” She asked, taking Lucent’s other hand in hers. Lucent nodded.

“How could I forget?” Lucent replied smoothly, her dark eyes gazing deeply into Maeve’s own. Maeve continued on with her story anyway.

“My parents had sent us out together, some meaningless errand, I’m sure. They figured that since we were the same age, we would get along.

“We did, almost too well. Well enough that we deemed their task useless, and went exploring instead. We stopped here.” Maeve nodded her head to the woods surrounding them.

“We talked here for so long that my mother sent a group of guards to find us.” Maeve paused then, moving her hand from Lucent’s grasp to Lucent’s arm, tracing the fading purple marks there.

“This is also the place where I first knew that I love you.” They were close enough for Maeve to hear Lucent’s breath catch, and to Maeve, there had never been a prettier sound. “Lucent, would you allow me to be privileged enough to marry you?”

Lucent’s face twisted with confusion, then darkened. “Maeve,” she uttered seriously, “You know we can’t.”

A smile spread across Maeve’s face. “Oh, but we can. My brother has recently had a daughter with enough royal blood to take the throne after me. There’s no need for me to bear children anymore.”

A small smile spread across Lucent’s face. She took a small step forward, closing the gap between them. Still smiling, she pressed her lips to Maeve.

Maeve didn’t think she would ever tire of kissing Lucent. Maeve’s left hand was still clutching Lucent’s, but her right hand had traveled to Lucent’s face, cupping her cheek gently. Lucent’s hand rested against Maeve’s side, warm and comforting.

When they separated, Maeve rested their foreheads together. “Is that a yes?” She asked, a hint of smugness finding its way into her voice.

“I would be honored,” Lucent murmured at last, saying the one thing Maeve had dreamed to hear since their first kiss.

“Truly,” Maeve replied, her grin widening further, “The honor’s all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram: @/not.annabeth.chase  
> My Tumblr: @/flowercrownpiper


End file.
